postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies
Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies is the 23rd episode of Postman Pat Season 5. It was written by Rachel Dawson. Summary The post has not arrived from Pencaster, so Pat is given the day off. Pat does not know what to do and goes in search of hobbies. As he travels round the village, everyone suggests hobbies which Pat tries out including pigeon keeping, working on trains, football, cycling, dancing, and cooking. Pat is downhearted in finding no hobbies he likes. Then the mail suddenly arrives by train. Pat delivers the mail and is soon much happier. Pat then decides that a hobby is not necessary when he has got "the best job in the world". Characters * Pat * Jess * Sara Clifton * Julian Clifton * Mrs. Goggins * Ted Glen * Alf Thompson * Cedric * Bill Thompson * Ajay Bains * Nisha Bains * Meera Bains * Nikhil Bains * P.C. Selby * Doctor Gilbertson * Sarah Gilbertson * The Reverend Timms (cameo) * Lucy Selby (cameo) * Jeff Pringle (cameo) * Charlie Pringle (cameo) Vehicles * PAT 1 * The Red Tractor * Ajay's motorbike * The Greendale Rocket * P.C. Selby's Bicycle * Ted's Lorry Locations * Pat's House * Greendale Post Office * Ted's Mill * Ted Glen's Workshop * Thompson Ground * Greendale Station * Greendale Station Hault * The Village Green * The Chruch * Mr. Pringle's House * The Old Village Pump * Greendale Primary School * Garner Hall * River Penn * Oxbow Bend (mentioned) Cast * Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, Alf and P.C. Selby * Melissa Sinden as Jess * Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Doctor Gilbertson and Sarah Gilbertson * Janet James as Julian * Kulvinder Ghir as Bill and Ajay * Archie Panjabi as Nisha and Meera Trivia *Stock footage from Postman Pat's Pigeon Post, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy and Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day is used. In fact most of the episode is made up of stock footage, particularly during the scenes where Pat is trying out his new hobbies. *When Pat passes the Green, PAT 1 has been edited into the stock footage from "Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy". *The barometer from Postman Pat and the Barometer appears inside a few houses. Goofs * The begining of the second scene and when Pat runs out of petrol, PAT 1 is missing its rear numberplate. * Because stock footage from previous seasons are used, the characters' appearances keep changing slightly. * When Pat leaves the house, he says "Cheerio" without moving his lips. *The breakfast cereal seen in Pat's kitchen is clearly Kellogg's Corn Flakes with the graphics censored out. *Ted should have remembered what happened the last time he encouraged Pat to go roller-skating. *Because stock footage from "Postman Pat's Pigeon Post" is used, Pat sents Cedric back to Thompson Ground with a message for no reason at all. *Because stock footage from "Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train" is used, Ted appears at the station even though he is meant to be at the mill for most of the episode. *When the Greendale Rocket leaves the station, Ted can be seen in the cab even though Pat is supposed to be the fireman at that point. *When Pat stands ready to fill the Greendale Rocket with water, he points the pipe over the Rocket's funnel instead of its water tank. * At the Village Green, Julian's mouth starts moving long before he can be heard just saying "Dad?!". * Because stock footage from "Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy" is used, Pat appears to be cycling with a mail bag full of letters even though he has no post to deliver. * When Sarah rescues Jess from the bush, her lip movements are not in time with the words being spoken. * Because stock footage from "Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy is used the other way round, Doctor Gilbertson asks Pat what he is doing, even though she should know already, because she was with him when he was trying out football and when P.C. Selby suggested he should try cycling as a hobby. * Pat says he is not ready for jogging, even though he has done it before in "Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy". * When Pat sighs about his flat tyre, no sound is heard from him but Jess meows when Pat's lips move. * When Ted drives into the village, the countryside is in the background. * When Pat and Ted drive back to the mill, the lorry is missing its rear numberplate. * Ted should not need to teach Pat how to dance as he had already done so in Postman Pat and the Spring Dance. * When Pat says "I can't seem to do anything right today." his lips are clearly not moving at the right time. * When Pat arrives back home towards the end of the episode, there is blur over the front door from where Julian and Sara were edited out from a shot in the opening titles. Gallery PostmanPat'sHolidayHobbiesTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes